The disclosure relates generally to energy efficient dishwashing, and more particularly to energy efficient dishwashing designed to minimize usage of electrical energy and water.
Over the years, dishwashers have become a great labor saving device. However, dishwashers employ the use of electricity and hot water to perform the task of washing dishes. Energy usage in the form of heated water and electrical energy coast the consumer money and results in release of greenhouse gases (GHG's) into the atmosphere. Water in general also has a cost, and is becoming a scarce commodity in drier regions. Accordingly, a dishwasher that could minimize usage of electrical energy and water would be desirable.